tick tock, goes the clock
by theflowercrowns
Summary: SYOT Closed; Feel free to follow along! / On the hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they willingly caused the suffering of their own, tributes will be hand picked by the Capitol. The strongest, the lionhearted, the trained, and everyone in between. / "The red light flickers, and three, two, one, and you're on live."
1. Chapter 1

prologue

::

Before the theme music is played, Caesar Flickerman and special guest, the Head Gamemaker, exchange a swig of scotch from one of the expensive bottles and put on winning smiles for the crowd. Then the familiar music is played and though some of the audience feels as though the speakers are booming loudly into their precious ears, they listen along, standing and clapping loudly with almost plastic smiles on their bony faces, heavily adorned with powders. The music continues booming for several minutes yet the audience settles down with a simple wave of the hand, and the show is on live, the cameras watching and editing, presuming all the same from afar — the red light flickers, and three, two, one, and you're on live.

"Hello, everybody!" Caesar Flickerman says with a reassuring smile, the audience replying with applauding loudly once more. "Today, we have special guest, Head Gamemaker Selenium Marco!"

Selenium stops the applause almost immediately, looking much different than Caesar with a grave expression looming on his sagging face. "Today's broadcast will only be interrupted by me for a short time, but I was sent here by President Snow—" _More clapping ensues. "_Who'd like me to read what he had written on this card. Are you ready, everyone?" It's almost ridiculous how many smiles are on their faces, as though they don't have a care in the world; which they perhaps, do not.

"Hello again, citizens from the Capitol and greetings to our visitors from all of the Districts! As you all know, or have heard of, this year will mark the 100th anniversary of the honorable pageant of courage, sacrifice and honor we all know, and will forever know as the Hunger Games. For this _very special_ occasion, the Capitol has included a twist of sorts to mark this exciting benchmark. This year, and on every 'quarter' to come, there will be an extra layer of intriguing gameplay to add to the typical games. On the hundredth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that they willingly caused the suffering of their own, tributes will be hand picked by the Capitol. The strongest, the lionhearted, the trained, and everyone in between. Thank you, and happy hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favor."

The red light flashed, and the Reading of the Card had been completed. _Happy Hunger Games, indeed._

.

**tbc.**

**.**

**a/n: **This is really short; but, then again, it's a prologue and future chapters are promised to be longer, :) Catie**(XxXClatoLoverXxX) **and I (**clara; ailes du neige) **have created a joint account, and this is our first SYOT and fic. I'll put the form below, but please remember to **PM **the form. This is a **first come, first serve **basis, and all accepted tributes will be updated regularly on the profile. Thanks, and may the odds be ever in your favour, :) Also, if you've read this far, review "storm song" for an extra point to your tribute, or a tribute of your choice. Each review/follow receives one point, along with a submission/unique idea for the games. Also, please remember that these are the strongest tributes from each district, not the weakest or anywhere in between; then again, Mary Sue tributes will not be accepted.

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**District:**

**Height:**

**Weight (body type is fine, "pear shaped" or "lean")**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Specialty:**

**Favorite Weapon (optional, depending on the type of person):**

**Family Members:**

**Reasons to Win:**

**Romance (in the arena / pre-games)**

**Token:**

**Occupation (if any):**

**History/Background:**

**Family Status (poor, middle class, upper):**

**Are Any Family Members Past Victors? If so whom:**

**Hobbies:**

**Friends (if any, if there are some, limit them to about a close knit group of two or three good friends):**

x theflowercrowns


	2. Authors note please read

hey guys. i been getting some question when we are going to be updating. we have chapter one in the making. Me and Clara have been busy

if you guys have any question review please

Thanks~Catie


End file.
